


d20 alphabet

by CapyWritesShit



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 01 Season 02: Fantasy High Sophomore Year (Dimension 20), Light Angst, Loneliness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapyWritesShit/pseuds/CapyWritesShit
Summary: a drabble a day for the dimension 20 alphabet!
Kudos: 7
Collections: Dimension 20 Alphabet 2021





	d20 alphabet

Ayda is young when she learns the concept of "alone." She blinks up at the massive ceiling of her library, flies to the rafters and looks up at the stars and hears the shouts of the city around her and feels something bone deep inside her that she can't describe. Later, when she first reads the word on paper, she thinks _oh, I know this feeling_.

There are legions of books in her library, and the journals in her personal study say they all belong to her. The journals say that she's been collecting them for centuries, that they're her most prized possession. None of them tell of other people, of a family to find or someone she can look to for guidance. It's just her and the journals of her past lives.

It's not exactly easy, raising oneself, but to Ayda it's not really difficult, either. She knows what she needs best, after all. When she wants food, she knows to go to the market further in the city and buy some. When she's tired, she knows to go to the perch in her study and sleep. When she's bored, she knows to study, to keep her mind occupied with the things she finds interesting. Surely other people wouldn't be able to predict her like this, to match her needs in the way she can herself.

The books in the "psychology" section of her library say that kids need someone to look after them for the first few years of their lives, just until they're self-sustainable. Ayda thinks that's stupid because she's perfectly self-sustainable without anyone to rely on. She was born alone, she'll live alone and, if things continue as they are now, she'll die alone. It's not _weird_ , it's _normal_ , and that's how it's always been. Ayda finds no issues with it despite what the dumb books say.

Other people live near her—she lives in a floating city, after all. She can't populate a city on her own. Still, they don't talk much, because pirates don't really care for reading. They _do_ like to steal, though, so the moment she can she learns as many spells as possible to fend them off. It's a new fun thing to study, and another thing she can do herself.

In her massive library, just behind a wall one of her past selves put for protection, is a section on friendship. The room is covered wall to wall in tomes upon tomes, words she's never read and can't wait to devour. Knowledge is power, and here is a section she's never read before, sitting at her fingertips, waiting.

What she reads is fantastic. The books tell her of how to treat friends, how friendships start, the signs of deteriorating friendships and what can be done to strengthen them. It's like a world unknown to her is opening up before her, and in the doorway, she feels...small. She has no one to practice these rituals with, nobody she's close enough to share an orange with. There's no one in her life but her.

Ayda is alone, and maybe it's worse than she thought.


End file.
